Mirrors
by Callista Miralni
Summary: Who is the image? Who is the reality? Sakura dwells on this painful truth, especially after a dinner with the Vision family heir. Spoilers for chapters after Vol. 16. Implied SyaoSaku throughout.


Mirrors

Callista Miralni

Hey readers- Just thought I'd put something out while I'm still struggling with Spiral Chapter 5 (Naruto) and Fallen Through Chapter 26 (CardCaptor Sakura). I recently lost my flash drive with my decently written FTCh26 on it, so I have to start all over again from a certain point. Oh well. Just another incident to prove that Heaven and Hell are conspiring against me.

I thought about this as I was reading the scans for chapters after Vol. 16. Just about almost cried as I was reading- and thinking, this depressing thought that flew into my head. So I figured I might as well put it on paper for the rest of the Tsubasa fanbase to enjoy. Guaranteed I'm not the only one who's thought of this, but I have yet to come across a fic about the subject. **MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD.** This is also my first Tsubasa fic on the site, so please be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Tsubasa_. I'm probably not the only one who thought the same idea either from reading the scans.

* * *

-Sakura-

Every time I look into your eyes, those burning, amber orbs, all that I can see is _him_.

Him.

Syaoran-kun.

But my Syaoran-kun is a monster, a devil, a heartless being created for the sole purpose of fulling that dream.

A dream that must end for Fei Wang Reed.

A dream that involves me.

I know that every time I encounter the _other_ Syaoran-kun, the _real_ Syaoran-kun, I see the affection and warmth he holds for me in his heart. I pretend not to see it, allowing myself to run away from the comfort of his embrace. He doesn't deserve me-

-and I most certaintly don't deserve him.

The fine line between what's real and what's not has been crossed too many times. Look at Syaoran-kun; one is real yet the other is not. They are both tangible in body but the soul, the heart-

That is where the true difference lies.

I wonder if they know. Fai-san, my loyal guardian, my protector, has promised to serve me and go where ever I so desire. Kurogane-san, on the other hand, while just as important to me, has his own agenda. He is loyal to Syaoran-kun.

But both Kurogane-san and Fai-san love me in their own ways. Because they love me, they shelter me and protect me.

They protect me from him.

I know that I'm breaking his heart from my constant refusals and coldness, but its for his own good.

For Syaoran-kun's own good.

Because despite all apperances, I'm not the one he loves.

Because I cross that thin line between reality and dreams...

_every single day that I am alive_.

* * *

"I'm home."

A girl, no older than sixteen or seventeen years of age, entered the temporary dwelling. Immediately, a white, fluffy creature came bouncing her way and landed in her arms.

"Sakura! Are you alright? Did anything happen?"

Sakura shook her head and held Mokona close. "No, I'm alright. Sorry for making you all wait."

"Welcome home Sakura-chan." An older man, perhaps in his mid-twenties greeted her. The sight of the black eyepatch covering his left eye made the girl's heart lurch with pain but she quickly supressed it. There was no need for Fai- or anyone else for that matter, to be worried.

"I'm home." Sakura repeated.

Looking around the room, Sakura noticed Kurogane studying her closely from his place on the couch. There was nothing to fear from the Nihon ninja; he was a good man and a loyal friend.

Sakura could feel another gaze on her face. Glancing up at the source, the Clow princess came face to face with Syaoran-kun. Those eyes made her heart squeeze in pain and the princess forced herself to walk over to Fai's side.

"Sorry." She said as she handed Mokona to Fai. "It seems I'm a bit tired. I'll go ahead and rest."

Sakura turned to make a quick escape to her room but a hand caught up with her and gently led her by the arm to her door. The guesture took the princess by surprise but she covered it up by quickly saying, "I'm alright... really."

The phrase did not have its desired effect. Syaoran tightened his grip on Sakura's wrist, forcing the girl to relive painful memories all over again.

From the other side of the room, Fai and Kurogane watched as Sakura tried to escape from Syaoran. The boy opened her bedroom door, still keeping a tight hold on her wrist. Sakura looked up at him in confusion but he forced himself to maintain a steady gaze.

"Sorry for making you wait." Sakura whispered before wrenching her wrist out from Syaoran's grip. "Please... from now on..."

She couldn't do it; she couldn't finish what she was about to say. Voicing the sentiment aloud was more painful than she could bear at the moment. She ran inside the sanctity of her room and quickly closed the door.

"Huh?" Syaoran asked as she disappeared behind the closing door.

Staring at the doorknob, Syaoran reached out to touch the door in desperation. This girl, the very reflection of the one he loves, was holding him at an arm's length. It was tearing him apart inside.

On the other side of the closed door, Sakura leaned against it and brokenly whispered, "Please be free from now on..."

Because in the end, Sakura-hime was only a reflection of the one that he truly loves.

And to her, Syaoran-kun is the original of the reflection that she could only love.

* * *

_There are two sides to every story; two sides to every mirror. There is reality and the reflection; the truth and the lie._

_But what about in between? What about the glass itself? One must consider those shades of gray that dominates and occupies the space that seperates truth from lie, reality and reflection. After all, it also exists. This is where "hitsuzen" lies, those circumstancial thoughts that lead one in one direction one time and another the next._

_For Syaoran-kun, one was reality, the other the reflection._

_For Sakura-chan, she was hitsuzen, the shades of gray that lie in between. She was the glass that seperates one Syaoran from the other._

_But even she was a mere reflection, the borderline of the glass closest to the lie._

_Every thing is a lie._

_Only the mirror is the truth._

* * *

Please comment.I know it's repetative but bear with me. Sorry for the spoilers.

-Callista Miralni


End file.
